gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gendry Baratheon
Waters surname Even through he is a bastard and should have the name Waters, he is never named so. In the novels he did not even know that his father is of high birth (and I think HBO will not change that when he reappears in the second season). So I think the article should be named just Gendry and not Gendry Waters, because he don't have that surname. - Drudenfusz 10:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : Gendry doesn't know who is father is; that means, by definition, that he (and everybody else) knows that he is a bastard - i.e. born out of wedlock. And in the world of Game of Thrones, all bastards get a region-specific surname. In the Crownlands, that surname is Waters; hence, Gendry is called Gendry Waters. Calling him 'bastard' is tantamount to saying his surname is Waters :) - regards, KarinS 21:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::No, just bastards which had a parent of high birth get the regional surnames, nobody cares for bastards of the smallfolk. Gendry is on the HBO website named only as Gendry, the same as he is in almost every wiki regarding the Song of Ice and Fire, because Waters is not his surname. That every bastard gets the regional surname is an assumption, which is not the way it is in the books, and I am not sure that the show makes that any different. - Drudenfusz 04:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure this is true - remember Maya Stone in the book Game of Thrones? The girl who leads Catelyn up to The Vale? She is a bastard (Catelyn gets a bit uncomfortable when she learns her last name is Stone as that is the name bastards of that area are given) and I'm not sure we ever know anything of her parentage. But I may be wrong as I don't have the book in front of me at the moment and if I am, please correct me! 15:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Elizabeth :::::Actually it states in the books that mya stone is one of robert baratheons bastards, and the fact is well known to her and those who know her. Hence her having the surname Stone. drudenfusz is correct, only bastards of noble blood are given bastard names. The majority of smallfolk dont even have surnames. 14:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ah, thanks for the elucidation. Not having read the books yet, I depended upon the information in this wiki. And on the Bastard-page it's not explicit enough that the surname system only - or perhaps: mostly - applies to bastards who are not labeled as smallfolk. - regards, KS KarinS 13:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::So, we change his name now to Gendry? Because Gendry do not know that his father was of nobility and Eddard Stark never told a person (which is still alive) that Gendry is a bastard son of the king. Sure, there a people who might know the truth, but since no one has told Gendry that, he cannot name himself Waters. - Drudenfusz 14:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well i still vote for having Waters as his surname. It makes more sense listing all the bastards with their surnames, regardless of the fact if they are called by their bastard surnames. LordofOnions (Talk) 22:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::It makes more sense to me to name the articles in a wiki by the names that are actually used and not by some kind of listing system that does not include every exception. But maybe it becomes more clearly after season 2 that Gendry is never called waters and nobody even thinks about him as someone who could have at least one noble parent. - Drudenfusz 23:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Drudenfusz has the right of this. I have renamed the page accordingly.--Opark 77 14:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) For the record I have update the Bastard article to explicitly explain why Gendry doesn't use the surname Waters. As for Mya Stone, I'm not sure why they don't treat her as more important, possibly because she's a girl, which would count even less for inheritance than a male bastard.--The Dragon Demands 16:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Whereabouts Where’s he during the events of seasons 4 and 5? Is there any indication whether or when he will return? Crissov (talk) 12:33, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Reverse Baratheon heraldry I've made a sigil for Gendry, and I'm wondering if it can be used on this page. This is because Gendry uses a black warhammer with a golden stag on it. VapingHeathen, the Raven 16:49, November 17, 2017 (UTC) No. That heraldry has not been been used in the show. His hammer is just decoration. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:06, November 18, 2017 (UTC) I would love to see that reverse sigil though, even if it isn't going to be used Dr. Legendary (talk) 13:43, November 18, 2017 (UTC)